ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Bullfrag
Bullfrag is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Incursean from an unknown planet. Appearance Being an Incursean, Bullfrag is a humanoid frog-like alien with 3-fingered hands and 2-toed feet. He is, however, considerably taller and more muscular than a typical Incursean. He has a more defined jawline, and wears sunglasses. His skin is also paler than a normal Incursean. Bullfrag debuted wearing a typical black-and-purple Incursean uniform as a disguise, but he also has an outfit that adapts to Ben's clothes, like all of his transformations. In this outfit, Bullfrag's sunglasses are green, the bodysuit now has a green stripe down the middle, he has fingerless black gloves and toeless black boots with green cuffs above them, and a green belt with a white buckle. Bullfrag wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper chest, which is hidden under his suit while wearing the normal Incursean uniform. Bullfrag uniform.png|Bullfrag in Incursean uniform Bullfrag helmet.png|Bullfrag's helmet Powers and Abilities Bullfrag inflation.png|Chest Inflation Bullfrag tongue.png|Long Tongue Bullfrag kick.png|Powerful Kicks Being an Incursean, has powerful jumping abilities, and is very agile. Bullfrag can inflate his chest to repel enemies and gain momentum to jump. Bullfrag's physique makes him stronger and more durable than an average Incursean. He has impressive hand-to-hand combat abilities. Bullfrag possesses a long, sticky and prehensile tongue, which he can use as a grappling line or to hit a distant target. It is also very strong, able to smash boxes. History Omniverse *Bullfrag made his debut in The Frogs Of War: Part 2: **Bullfrag infiltrated the Incursean war fleet to help his team. *In Bengeance is Mine: **Bullfrag battled Vilgax's Squid Monsters. * In Catfight: **Ben was forcibly transformed into Bullfrag by Attea four times. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Frogs Of War: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''Bengeance is Mine'' *''Catfight (unintended transformation; x4) Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Bullfrag is a playable alien in the game, He is the main alien in this game. Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Omniverse *Bullfrag 4" Figure Trivia *Bullfrag's name is a play on Bullfrog and Frag, which means to annihilate. *Like normal frogs, Bullfrag makes a croaking sound after using his chest inflation ability. *Bullfrag is the only alien so far that Ben has used the Omnitrix's Life-Form Lock Function on. *While Bullfrag is attracted to Attea, Attea has a strong crush on Bullfrag as well. **Ben blames the attraction on Bullfrag's DNA, similar to Albedo blaming his cravings for Chili Fries on Ben's DNA. ***Gwen made reference to this, claiming that's the excuse all boys use. *Bullfrag's appearance (especially the sunglasses) resembles Kamina from 'Gurren Lagann.''' **In the video game, Ben tries a few names before settling on Bullfrag. The names are: 'CRAZY LEGS', and 'AQUATTACK'. *His voice and mannerisms are based off of Sylvester Stallone. *Like Attea and Milleous, Bullfrag also speaks in a Boston accent. *According to Matt Wayne, the reason that Bullfrag is more muscular and developed is because most Incurseans have very poor diets, and Bullfrag is an example of a genetically optimal (i.e completely healthy and fit) specimen of his race.http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p480-qa-with-matt-wayne#7265 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Bullfrag would originally only wear sunglasses to hide his green eyes, but the crew liked them so much, they decided to keep Bullfrag always wearing sunglasses.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/437682229531928909 *bullfrag also seems similar to rash from battletoads as both were amphibian superheroes that wore sunglasses. References See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Incurseans Category:Strength Aliens Category:Male Characters